Burning Love
by Jagger3
Summary: Ever try to live in a society that doesnt except you? Well Grimmjow and Ichigo are about to find out how "unaccepting" their town is going to be of their forbidden love.


GrimmjowxIchigo-Burning love

Have you ever tried to live in a world that doesn't except you? A world where only one person understands you because he has the same problem?

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and sighed, this was just getting better and better.

They had finally admitted that they liked each other, which should have called for making out and a long steamy fuck, but begin gay was a terrible thing in everyone's eyes.

Ichigo moaned and leaned back, "God Grimm, what are we going to do…?"

Grimmjow sighed and wrapped his arms around the teen, drawing him closer. "I don't know…But we'll get through this."

Ichigo looked at him, "Grimmjow, the penalty for our love is death! Burned alive! I don't think we'll make it through that…"

The blue haired Espada sighed again and hugged the pessimistic teen to his broad chest. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes swam with tears, "I love you too…" He paused, and then leaned up and kissed the blue haired man lightly.

Grimmjow caressed the tan face and kissed back, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. Drawing away he smiled happily, "Our first kiss…"

Ichigo blushed and curled next to Grimmjow, "And it was a magical as everybody says it is." The stressed teen soon fell asleep, his head resting in Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow smoothed the orange hair back from Ichigo's forehead and smiled. He had never felt this way before, and it was a forbidden thing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book that he had so often looked through and turned to the 'gay' section.

_A couple who are to be found "Gay" are to be tied to a stake and burned in the center of town to re-deem their sins. If a person is found guilty of rape, then the victim is excused and the villain is slashed with hot pokers, proceeded then by burning at the stake. No exceptions._

Grimmjow flinched at hurriedly stuffed it away. He wasn't afraid of death, even burning alive, but he couldn't face the thought of his lover being burned alive…screaming…

Ichigo mumbled and shifted, interrupting Grimmjow from his thoughts.

The Espada frowned at the orange fluff and tried to think of a way to get Ichigo out of trouble if they ever were caught. The book said 'no exceptions'…wait! Grimmjow yanked the book out of his pocket and re-read the passage again. "Rape!"

"Huh!" Ichigo said, shooting bolt upright. "What?"

Grimmjow stuffed the book away and smiled at the bemused Ichigo, "Nothing, go back to sleep…"

Ichigo stared at him, his chocolate eyes confused and disoriented. He then started crying.

"Eh?" Grimmjow pulled the teen on his lap and let him sob on his shoulder, "Ichigo…why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?"

Ichigo shook his head and sobbed harder, "N-no! I-it was such a g-g-good dream!" He tried to stop the tears but they kept on flowing down his beautiful face.

Grimmjow used his thumb to smooth the tears away, "What were you dreaming about?" To his surprise Ichigo blushed and sniffed, "Well…about us."

"That is a good dream!" Grimmjow purred, nuzzling the teen's neck.

"Well….uh…it was what we were…doing…and…um…" Ichigo's face now resembled a tomato.

"Doing…?" Grimmjow echoed, clueless as ever. "What were we doing?"

"…" Ichigo leaned over and kissed him firmly.

Grimmjow melted into the kiss, feeling his body light on fire, burning his mind into goo. He moaned and used his hand to softly press the teen's face into his.

Ichigo molded his body into Grimmjow's letting himself drift into the feeling of the blue haired man's lips against his own.

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly but stuck his tongue out and flicked his bottom lip. The teen's mouth opened and he moaned. Grimmjow felt his control waver and he pushed the persistent teen off.

Ichigo's face fell and he obtained the hurt puppy look, "Grimm…why did you push me off?"

Grimmjow looked into the melting chocolate eyes and his heart leapt, "Because I was losing control…"

Ichigo suddenly slipped his shirt off and cast it to the floor. "Good." He growled, "I want you. Please, Grimm, I want you so bad…"

Grimmjow's mind went into overdrive and it was all he could take to think clearly, "But—the rules?"

"Fuck that. My dream…I want to live it. With you. Please…" Ichigo murmured, chocolate eyes melting.

Grimmjow groaned and dove on top of him, kissing his lips and jaw hungrily while grinding harshly against the teen's pelvic area. "Mmmnnnn you turn me on sooooo bad…"

Ichigo gasped and felt his cheeks heat up again, "O-oh god…nya!" he squeaked as the Espada rubbed harder on his growing erection.

Grimmjow's heart throbbed at the sight of his lover acting like a passion struck virgin. Even though he was.

Ichigo closed his eyes and his breathing sped up as Grimmjow kissed down his chest and toyed with a hardening nub. "N-nhhh…"

The blue haired Espada rubbed and twisted it, causing the teen to whimper, he then pulled away and yanked his shirt off.

Ichigo felt his lust rising at the sight of Grimmjow's body. He placed his smooth, warm hands on the torso and ran then up and down his body, stopping only to trace the number 6.

Grimmjow moaned quietly and hovered over the vibrant haired teen again. Stooping lower he pulled Ichigo's jeans off and threw them into a corner. The Espada then slid the boxers off, and then grinned at his lover's erection.

The teen blushed and grabbed his partner's pants and boxers, pushing them off and onto the floor. "G-Grimm…can you…prep me before?"

Grimmjow smiled and held up three fingers. The obedient teen took them into his mouth and swirled them around. The Espada meanwhile stroked the vibrant haired teen's dick, earning moans and upward thrusts from the tan hips. Finally he took his fingers back and slid the first one in.

Ichigo wiggle around and adjusted quickly, relaxing around the invader.

Grimmjow inserted the second finger and started stretching him.

"Mmnn…" Ichigo huffed, trying not to focus on the pain.

Grimmjow stuck the third finger in and slowly thrust in and out. "Relax, Ichigo…"

Ichigo hissed but did as he was told; the pain soon ebbed away, leaving nothing but pleasure from Grimmjow's hand. "ohohooo…!" He moaned, trying to take him deeper.

"Ready?" Grimmjow murmured, taking his hand out and positioning by the entrance.

"Now, Grimm, please!" Ichigo panted, a flush on his cheeks.

Grimmjow slid himself inside him until he was fully sheathed.

"Gah!" Ichigo howled, screwing up his eyes and clenching his hands.

"Relax…" Grimmjow huffed, his own breath escalating from the warm tightness of his lover.

Ichigo unclenched his hands and breathed out slowly, "Move…"

Grimmjow grasped the tan hips and began slowly thrusting to the time of this lover's gasps. As the teen's breathing sped up then so did the pace.

Ichigo closed his eyes and whimpered as he struck something deep inside of him, making his world wash over in white. "AH! G-Grimm…oh god…there!"

Grimmjow adjusted and moved faster, slamming deep into his forbidden lover. He moved in harmony to the bucking hips below him, panting and moaning. "I-Ichi…"

"G-gonna…cum…" Ichigo wheezed, his face flushed and beaded with sweat.

Grimmjow leaned over and licked a bead of sweat from the hot face, "Cum for me, Ichi…"

Ichigo howled into the ceiling as he released all over their chests and stomachs. "Nyaaaahhhhh…"

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's inner walls clamp around himself and he groaned, releasing his pent up pleasure. "Ahhhhh…" He collapsed weakly onto the bed and hypnotizing himself with the panting teen next to him.

"G-Grimm…?" Ichigo breathed softly, his hand reaching out to brush the strong chest.

Grimmjow cuddled up next to him, ears cocked for any sound of enemies…which was everyone now. "Yeah…?"

The teen hugged the blue haired man to him and smiled, "I love breaking the rules with you…"

"Heh, I'm not so sure anyone else will like it so much." Grimmjow snickered.

Ichigo tensed, "W-what would we do if they found out were…gay?"

"I have a plan, don't worry, you won't be hurt. I swear." Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo smiled and drifted asleep, "I know…I trust you…"

Grimmjow sighed, "You trust the wrong people…but I will protect you…with my life." He rolled over and sighed. He then stumbled out of bed and grabbed a wet wash cloth from the bathroom sink. He went to the bed and rubbed Ichigo down firmly. He whipped around his butt gently, almost a caress, and then rinsed the wash cloth and proceeded to wipe himself off. Lastly he put a pair of pajama bottoms on his lover and himself. Then, finally, crawled into bed and passed out.

(Next day)

Grimmjow woke to the sound of the door being bashed in. He sat bolt upright and listened again.

BAM BAM BAM!

Grimmjow leapt out of bed and flew to the window, outside he saw all the towns' people bashing in the door, and they were carrying swords and torches. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he whipped around, searching for an exit when a sleepy moan came from the bed.

"Grimm…watsa going on?" Ichigo mumbled, his ruffled hair sticking in all directions.

"They found out."

"WHAT!" Ichigo bolted out of bed and did a face plant on the floor, smashing his nose. "FUCK! Ow…"

Grimmjow yanked him to his feet and heard the yells of the people outside, screaming for their blood.

"G-Grimm…" Ichigo said, clutching his arm. "W-what's your plan?"

He sighed and turned around staring deep into the chocolate eyes. His hand sneaked around until he cupped the back of the teen's neck. "Ichigo, I love you ok?"

"I-I love you too, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, smiling warmly.

Grimmjow's heart twanged as he kissed Ichigo hard on the lips. And then squeezed a certain spot on Ichigo's neck.

"Ngh!" Ichigo gasped, and then crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Grimmjow took his sword out and sliced a small gash on his side. He then splashed the blood in between Ichigo's legs and on his mouth. Grimmjow bound the wound tightly with a strip of cloth and then sat on the bed and tried to look smug.

BAM BAM BASH!

The door broke.

A dozen or so people rushed up the stairs, yelling and knocking things over. They burst into the room and stopped short.

A man with glasses and brown hair stepped forward, frowning, "You there, what is your name?"

Grimmjow spat at him and returned to looking smug.

Aizen's frown turned into a dangerous glare, "Ulquiorra, check the boy."

A pale faced man rushed past Aizen and felt Ichigo's pulse, "Still alive, sir. This looks like evidence of rape."

Grimmjow snickered.

Aizen looked at him again; his brown eyes cold and sharp, "Did you rape his boy?"

"Course I did!" Grimmjow sneered, "Why else does he look so pathetic?"

Aizen closed his eyes and huffed. "The penalty is death. Take him away to the stake."

A handful of Espada's walked forward and grabbed Grimmjow, shoving him towards the door.

Grimmjow held his head high and sneered at everyone, avoiding looking at his 'victim'.

Aizen watched the blue haired man being led from the room then walked over to the orange haired teen. "Wake him up."

Ulquiorra gently shook Ichigo until the confused chocolate eyes opened, "Nhh…?"

Aizen stared at him, "Boy, what is your name?"

Ichigo sat up and winced at the pain from in-between his legs, and then he saw the blood. "W-w-w-what!"

Aizen sighed, "You were raped. Now, what is your name?"

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki…" Ichigo whispered, staring at the blood.

Aizen nodded and patted him on the shoulder, but his eyes showed no warmth. "Do you wish to be at the death of your criminal?"

Ichigo frowned slightly but nodded, not completely sure what was happening.

"Good. Ulquiorra, take care of Ichigo while I make the preparations and stop the towns' people from…playing with the criminal."

Ulquiorra nodded once and bowed as Aizen left. He then turned to Ichigo and studied him.

Ichigo looked into the bottle green owl eyes and felt a slight panic come over him, where was Grimmjow? He must be safe. This is a good plan.

Ulquiorra watched the emotions flit through the chocolate eyes and then stood up, "Come."

Ichigo stumbled up, wincing from the soreness, and hobbled after him. "Wait! Ulqui—what was it?"

The raven haired man paused and gave him a look, well sorta, "Ulquiorra. What do you want?"

"Where's Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra repeated, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, he's, uh, about this tall, lots of muscles, and blue hair and eyes!" Ichigo said, using his arms to help explain.

The green eyes flickered, "Your rapist is being prepared to be burned as we speak, and we are going there now."

"What! But he didn't—!" Ichigo started.

"I understand you are emotional, but please don't start a meltdown." Ulquiorra sniffed, looking peeved.

"I-what-HUH!" Ichigo sputtered. He grabbed Ulquiorra and whirled him around, "Tell me from the beginning; WHAT HAPPENED!"

Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose and held out a box of Tick-Tacks. "Your breath smells horrid." Seeing Ichigo's face he quickly continued. "Mr. Grimmjow, is that his name? Had raped you the night before and is now going to be burned alive at the stake for his punishment. You, of course, will not be hurt or harmed in any way." Ulquiorra said in perfect monotone.

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt a small smile twist onto his face, so this was his plan? "May I see him before…?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Very well, follow me." He led Ichigo out of his house and onto the street. Spots and smudges of blood where everywhere as Ulquiorra walked swiftly to a small dark stone building. Complete with a rusty bared door. He took an equally rusty key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. "You have 10 minutes." He left.

Ichigo ran in and looked around wildly. When he finally spotted Grimmjow his eyes and mouth opened into perfect circles of horror. "G-Grimm!"

Grimmjow was chained to the wall by this ankles, wrists and neck. A steal thick band wrapped around his throat, connecting with the iron collar, and rose up to join the other chains. His body had been beaten and slashed until it turned and ugly red purple. His skin seemed to hang down from his gashes and blood coated his body. "I-Ichi…?"

"No…NO GRIMM!" Ichigo howled, lunging at him and smashing his lips into the bloody ones.

"Mph…Ichi…" Grimmjow moaned, kissing him back desperately. He yanked his head away finally and gasped, "Why are you here? NGH!" He hissed, eyes squinting closed, as he cringed his head into his collar bone. "Fuck…"

"No no no no noooooo…" Ichigo moaned, feeling tears escalate. "Nooo, Grimm—!"

"Stop." Grimmjow said; his voice hard and cold as the chains. "I want you to live, be happy, and free. Don't give that puppy look!"

But Ichigo was far past 'puppy looks'. "No, I'm going to tell them the truth. I love you. And if I can't have you here and now then I'll have you in the next life."

Grimmjow shook his head, his blue eyes wavering in pain and love, "No Ichi."

"Yes Ichi!" Ichigo snapped, "I'm doing this with you, like it or not!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Ya think we're going to like being burned alive?"

Ichigo flinched slightly but his determined look didn't waver a bit. "No. But I'm going with you."

"That…won't be necessary." Said a cold voice from the entrance.

Ichigo whipped around while Grimmjow weakly lifted his head.

Leaning against the doorway, swinging the key around one pale finger, was Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo wheezed.

Grimmjow glared at him, yanking against the chains, "You better not—!"

"I'm not going to hurt Kurosaki." Ulquiorra huffed, displeased. "I heard what you said…and I find myself wavering in my beliefs of Aizen—."

"Plain English please." Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to set you free."

Ichigo's and Grimmjow's mouths feel open in equal shock.

Except Grimmjow didn't stay shocked for long.

"Che', I bet it's a trap, you just want us to get our hopes up so you can have the pleasure of dashing them, right?" Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo's mouth snapped shut with a little 'pop!'

Ulquiorra sniffed and walked in, he lightly tossed the key to Ichigo. "Unchain him, and hurry!"

Ichigo snatched the keys and looked into the owl eyes; he could see nothing but truth. "Ok." He whirled around and unchained Grimmjow quickly and efficiently.

Grimmjow crumpled to the ground with a muffled curse only to be swooped up into the arms of a certain over-protective strawberry. "Hey…I can walk…" Grimmjow muttered.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "You have three broken ribs. You aren't walking anywhere." He marched out the door with Ichigo hurrying behind him, still carrying the muttering Grimmjow.

"Ah, I'm afraid we have three traitors on our hands." A silky voice purred.

The procession froze and three heads turned to see Aizen and some other Espada standing there, smirking.

Ulquiorra's normal emotionless eyes went wide with fear as he stepped in front of Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Aizen-sama, please wait—this isn't what it seems."

Aizen walked towards Ulquiorra until they were a breaths distance apart, "Indeed, it isn't." He murmured, his hand seeming to caress the black strands from the pale face.

Suddenly Ulquiorra was flying though the air and smashed into the stone structure with a nasty crunch. He landed in a heap, on his side, with his raven hair splayed over his face.

Ulquiorra didn't get up.

Ichigo set Grimmjow down, keeping one arm around him, and looked at Aizen. "There's been a mistake."

Aizen raised an eyebrow; he hadn't expected this boy to speak out so abruptly. "Oh?"

Ichigo raised his chin, brown eyes flashing, "Grimmjow didn't rape me."

Grimmjow huffed and glared at him.

Ichigo looked at the worried blue eyes and smiled warmly. "I love this man, so I will share his punishment." He looked up and glared at everyone around him, "But first, let me speak. Why is it so bad to be in love? I can't help what I feel. I'm not affecting you. I'm not hurting you either! So why must you treat us like trash? Or something vile and evil?"

The crowed shifted and murmured.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes met individual eyes as his gaze swept along the crowd. "Is it so wrong to be in love? This is how I was made, and burning me won't change that." Ichigo's eyes flashed.

The crowed now was openly talking, shouting, and arguing with each other. Some shook their heads and screeched insults, others smacked those people and cheered, and a few people closed their eyes, smiled, and nodded their heads.

"Well rehearsed, I must say." Aizen purred, his eyes flashing.

Silence.

Ichigo lifted his chin up and tried not to shake like a leaf as he met the leaders gaze. "I am just speaking from my heart."

Grimmjow straightened up, leaning on Ichigo, and glared daggers at the brown haired man. "You leave him out of this, understand?" He bared his teeth in an angry snarl, "Besides, what did we EVER do to you!"

Aizen sighed, like this was boring him, "Well, exist, actually." He gestured at some of the Espada, "Tie them up."

They shifted forward hesitantly, obviously unhappy. "A-Aizen-sama…do we have too…?" An Espada asked.

"Yes." Aizen said, without looking up from his nails.

"No." A ragged voice murmured. Ulquiorra used his elbows to prop himself up, his left side of his face was covered in blood. He struggled into a sitting position and turned his emerald eyes onto his audience. "No one should be punished for being in love…that's wrong." He glared at Aizen.

A tall, brown haired, sleepy looking Espada suddenly walked forward. "I agree. This is bullshit. Let them live."

People growled angry agreements, nodding. "Yeah!"

A pink haired Espada stood next to the brown haired one and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I too, agree. Free love!"

"FREE LOVE!"

Aizen felt a growl build in his throat but he suppressed it. Drawing his sword, almost lazily, he swung it in a deadly arch, "I will not stand for this! Love is weakness. It blinds you!"

A man drifted forward, eyes squinted shut, and a broad smile on his face, "Neh, Aizen, I agree with everyone else, this stinks. Let 'em go."

Aizen's growl slipped through his clenched teeth as he glared at Gin, "You too?"

Gin's smile grew so large it looked like it might break; he reached into the crowd and dragged out a blushing blue eyed, blond haired man. "US too."

Aizen's eyes bugged and he snarled, "You…where going behind my back!"

"Yup!" Gin chirped cheerfully, hugging the blushing blond.

Ulquiorra stumbled too his feet, clutching his bloody face, "All who agree with free rights…for both men AND woman…please come here."

Everyone walked over there, noses in the air, and satisfied smirks on their faces.

Aizen trembled in rage as he glared at the two people who started it all, "Ichigo and Grimmjow…DIE!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo, slashing his sword out.

"NO!" Grimmjow shouted, shoving the teen with all this strength.

Ichigo went flying into a blushing Izuru while Aizen's sword pierced through Grimmjow's chest.

"Ow…" Grimmjow huffed, his vision dimming.

The crowd swelled into a snarling pack of angry people, they lunged toward Aizen, their faces alive with fury.

Aizen whirled around and ran, followed by a mob of revengeful, sword carrying, pissed off civilians.

Ichigo jerked away from where he had been frozen and bolted to Grimmjow's side, catching him as he collapsed, "Grimm!"

"Ngh…not so loud…" Grimmjow wheezed, bleeding everywhere. "Don't…give me that look!"

Ichigo's eyes pricked as they filled with tears. The waterfall flowed over his eyelashes and down his smooth cheeks so fast it looked like a stream. "Grimm…don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere—OWCH!" Grimmjow spat, clenching his teeth.

Ulquiorra tripped over, his left eye closed to prevent blood from getting in, and examined the blue haired Espada, "You'll need a transfusion of spiritual pressure to help heal quickly."

"I'll do it!" Ichigo said immediately, looking at Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow hissed as the pain re-doubled and his eyesight flickered, "Dammit…Ichi…"

Ichigo looked at the deep blue eyes and smiled sadly, "Don't worry…it'll be quick."

Ulquiorra nodded and held out a syringe he had stolen from the pink haired Espada. He slid it into the tan skin and drew out pulsing blue and black spiritual pressure. He then inserted it into Grimmjow's arm and pushed the pump down. "There."

Grimmjow's body felt weird, kind of like being shocked too many times. The tingly feeling spread everywhere and a warm calm sensation erupted over him, drowning out all the pain. He sighed happily and sat up, relieved to find all his wounds gone.

Ichigo reached for the blue haired man and caught him in a crushing hug.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the smaller body and held him to his chest, loving the way it felt.

Ulquiorra smiled slightly. A small noise distracted him for a moment though; he looked over to see the mob returning. Aizen had been roped up, gagged, and was being carried on the crowd towards an unknown destination.

Everyone in the mob looked very smug indeed.

End.


End file.
